The One With Phoebe's Wedding
"The One With Phoebe's Wedding" is the twelfth episode of the tenth season of Friends, which aired on February 12, 2004. Plot Monica is driving Phoebe insane while planning Phoebe's wedding, barking orders military style, complete with headset. Prior to the rehearsal dinner, Phoebe has a problem finding somebody to walk her down the aisle - her stepdad was going to get day release from prison to do it, but he ends up stabbing another inmate in the exercise yard and has to miss the ceremony. Phoebe asks Joey if he will take her stepdad's place, and he accepts. As a result, Joey acts if he is Phoebe's father and asks Mike for his intentions. At the rehearsal dinner, Phoebe gets really upset with Monica for rushing her and making sure everything is spotlessly perfect even if no one likes it, and fires her. The next day, Phoebe is going through a lot of stress doing Monica's job, having ice sculptures turning up and not knowing the technical name for orchids. Meanwhile, Chandler and Ross find out that they are not part of the wedding party and complain to Phoebe, who tells them they were next in line. When one of Mike's groomsmen can't make it, Mike lets Phoebe decide who gets to be in the wedding, who can't decide between them and passes the job to Rachel as a 'Bridesmaid job'. After both plead with Rachel, Mike decides it would be fun to have his dog, Chappy, as the missing groomsman. Phoebe, quickly overwhelmed with the wedding planning, gives Monica her job back wanting her to be "crazy bitch lady" again. There is a giant blizzard, cutting off the band and the photographer. Altough initially ready to call the wedding off, Rachel suggests they go ahead and get married outside Central Perk, as snow is no longer falling and the street looks amazing covered in snow. Phoebe and Mike agree, and they unleash Monica to get everything organized at short notice, a task she takes on with relish. When Mike's parents arrive, Mike tells his mom that he knows she doesn't like the idea of getting married in the snow but she interrupts him and says she likes all the lights and the colors. Mike's dad tells him he put pills in her drink so she would accept the wedding. With the snow, Chappy can't walk on his own, so Ross and Chandler both volunteer to hold him (since whoever holds him would be included in the wedding). Ross gets it because Chandler is afraid of dogs, but Ross soon regrets it as Chappy smells. The minister is snowed in, so Joey offers to do it as he is still ordained from Monica and Chandler's wedding thinking it got him free subway rides. As Joey is no longer available to walk Phoebe down the aisle, Chandler gets the job allowing him to be included in the wedding too (and giving him one over on Ross who is now stuck with the dog). With that, the wedding commences with Phoebe and Mike each saying their vows. Joey cuts the ceremony short when Ross warns him that Chappy's heart rate was slowing way down, and Phoebe and Mike and declared husband and wife. Chandler and Joey return to their respective apartments, both wondering where Ross got to. Outside Ross is forced to wait in the snow for Chappy to go to the bathroom, which takes forever. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Greene Courteney Cox Arquette - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Gregory Itzin - Theodore Hannigan Cristine Rose - Bitsy Hannigan Paul Rudd - Mike Hannigan James Michael Tyler - Gunther Crew Directed By: Kevin S. Bright Written By: Robert Carlock & Dana Klein Borkow Gallery Phoebe and Chandler walking her down the aisel.jpg Phoebe and Mike's Wedding.jpg Trivia General * This is the last episode with Phoebe's name in the title. * This episode received an Emmy nomination for Outstanding Cinematography for a Multi-Camera Series (Nick McLean). * Joey's tells Mike he failed in his audition for a part in an Italian Mafia movie earlier that day. This is a callback to "The One With The Butt" where he failed to get the part as Al Pacino's butt double for overacting. A poster for the Al Pacino movie Scarface can be seen on the wall above Joey's bed. *Instrumentals of "Can't Help Falling In Love With You" by Elvis Presley and "Here, There, and Everywhere" by The Beatles play during Phoebe's wedding. *As arranged by the girls in "The One With The Nap Partners" (S7E6), Monica was supposed to be Phoebe's maid of honor, however she is just referred to as a bridesmaid. *This episode runs 32:05 on DVD (a typical sitcom runs about 22:00). This makes it confusing when Joey talks to Mike's parents and then Mike as if he's Phoebe's Dad. (In the cold opening of the uncut episode, Phoebe reveals that her stepdad couldn't come so Joey steps in). *Phoebe's entire family was absent at her wedding including her mother Phoebe Abbott, half-brother Frank Jr., Alice, and the triplets (possibly because of the blizzard). Her father Frank Buffay Sr. and sister Ursula are also absent, likely because Phoebe would not have invited them. *This is the only wedding of any of the main characters which Gunther attends, while during all other times in previous episodes where any of the main characters got married, he was absent. He probably wouldn't be invited if the wedding didn't occur in front of the Central Perk. *This is the last on-screen wedding in the series as the remarriage of Ross and Rachel takes place shortly after the series finale. As of this episode every main character has gotten married except for Joey. *This marks the second (possibly third) marriage for Phoebe. She was previously married to Duncan the ice dancer in a sham green card marriage, and implied she once married someone in Vegas (stated in season six's "The One After Vegas"). This is Mike's second marriage. *This episode hints that Ross still loves Rachel as he states to her "You and me together again" and then winks at her, which is further confirmed in "The One Where Estelle Dies" (S10E15) and "The Last One" (S10E17/18). *In the uncut DVD episode, Chandler tells Rachel when she says she's chosen Ross "you guys have a lot of history, you have a baby and you used to love him". As is well established, Rachel still loves Ross which is evident when she chose Ross in the first place and when she affectionately smiles at Ross prior to them walking down the aisle. Further evidence is when she tells Ross that "with us it's never off the table" and when she informs Ross "this is where I want to be" but those occur after this episode. *This is the second time Ross and Rachel have walked down the aisle together as they did so (along with Phoebe) at Monica and Chandler's wedding. The next time will be as a married couple shortly after the series finale. *In the scene where Phoebe has to choose between Ross and Chandler for the best man, Rachel is casually walking towards them. However in the blooper for this scene, Rachel was still behind the tables and had to run towards them. *The coat and scarf Ross wears when he asks Rachel to pick him for Groomsman are the same as he wears when they agree that "it's never off the table" between them in The One Where Joey Speaks French. *This episode features on the Friends - The One with All the Weddings DVD. Goofs * Phoebe's superstitions are treated inconsistently. In The One With All The Wedding Dresses she believes that on the wedding day, the groom should not see the bride before the wedding. However, on her own wedding day, Phoebe and Mike hang out together before the ceremony. * After Phoebe tells Monica that she is fired from being her wedding planner, Monica says that she has never been fired. However, in "The One With Five Steaks And An Eggplant," Monica gets fired for taking the kickbacks. * In the beginning, when Joey says "let your dad get this" he pays the coffee bill with a $100 bill. Unless he is paying off a quite large tab, it seems unlikely the total would be so much. * When Phoebe arrives to stand in front of Joey and Mike, to the left of the screen, Rachel can be seen bending to pick something up. Clearly Jennifer dropped her bouquet and hoped that it wouldn't be seen if she was quick enough. External links * The One with Phoebe's Wedding at the Internet Movie Database Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 10 Category:Episodes with Phoebe's name in the title Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with wedding in the title Category:Season 10 Episodes